


Rush

by wandering_gypsy_feet



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, proposal fic!, pt 3 of hushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_gypsy_feet/pseuds/wandering_gypsy_feet
Summary: The list of things Sansa Stark was willing to do for her boyfriend Sandor Clegane was long and detailed, and sadly included camping. The weekend on a mountainside with Arya and Gendry wasn't her idea of peak romance, but of course, that was never Sandor's plan anyways.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> a proposal fic was asked for
> 
> and a proposal fic you shall receive

“I don’t know how to put up a tent,” Sansa stated and Arya rolled her eyes.

“We know, Sansa.”

“And I’m not sleeping in a hammock, it would throw my neck way out of wack.”

“We know, Sansa.”

“I don’t even like camping!”

“We know, Sansa!”

“Why is she even coming again?” Gendy glanced into the backseat curiously.

“Because I can put up tents, and sleep in hammocks,” Sandor answered, stretched out with his feet up on the lid of a cooler.

“He likes to camp,” Sansa sighed, “so I’m doing this as his birthday present. Because I love him!”

“Oh, I love you too honey,” he answered while Arya mimed gagging in the front seat. “Glad you love me enough to spend a weekend in the most beautiful place on earth.”

“I’d prefer if that place didn’t have bugs,” Sansa replied, giving him a good natured smile and a swat to his knees. He gave a snort of laughter but not an answer, the both of them content to sit in companionable silence while Arya and Gendry bickered over something inconsequential and the dogs whined to be let out of their kennels in the back of the Jeep.

A weekend in the mountains had been Sandor’s wish for his birthday. Sansa had granted it, reluctantly, and enlisted Arya for ideas. Her sister had given her one look and promptly declared that she and Gendry would take them, free of charge, so that Sansa didn’t, quote "_kill herself and Sandor in the process"_. Sansa thought it was a bit dramatic but she was the last person to have any knowledge of camping, so she turned it over to Arya gladly.

She could last a few days in the mountains. No big deal. She had joked about being helpless before, but she wasn’t actually. She just had a solid grasp on her strengths and camping wasn’t one.But it was for Sandor, who she loved. At least, that was what she was going to tell herself every time she saw a bug or a snake or a bear or a —

“Wait, are there bears here?” she asked the car at large and Arya scoffed while Gendry laughed, but no one answered her question. Sansa sat back, fretting slightly.

When they arrived at the campsite, Gendry and Arya began offloading stuff with well-practiced ease. Sandor helped them without hesitation and so Sansa was left to alternate between hovering around the car, unsure of what to grab, and chasing after the dogs, convinced that they were going to hurt themselves.

“Sansa, they’re fine!” Arya shouted, in the midst of setting up her and Gendry’s tent.

“Are you sure?” she fretted, as Lady sat at the base of a tree and patiently stared up into the branches that housed one angry squirrel.

“Yes, help Sandor!”

“Do you need help?” she asked him carefully, as he gritted his teeth and tried to keep two rods together while also tying something. He grunted in response.

“How about you gather some sticks and stuff for firewood?” Gendry suggested helpfully and Sansa looked around at the few sticks she could see.

“And what if I get lost?” she questioned nervously and Arya groaned.

“D’ya want a fucking compass? You’ll be able to hear us the entire time! Go!”

“Oh, be nice.” Sansa heard Gendry as she left, a bit annoyed. “This isn’t her thing.”

“I don’t know how in the hell the two of us had the same upbringing and turned out so different, honestly.”

“It’s a popular question for us as well,” Sandor replied and Sansa huffed, grabbing a few sticks, eyes sweeping the ground to keep herself alert for anything that creeped or crawled.

“Is this enough?” she asked a few minutes later, when she’d gathered an armful and then deposited them by the grate where they’d build a fire later.

“Oh, it’ll do.” Arya was zipping the rain cover on their tent while Gendry had taken pity on Sandor and was helping him put up the other tent. “Go sling up the bear bag.”

“The what?” Sansa eyed her sister untrustingly.

“Arya, stop scaring her,” Gendry chided his girlfriend.

“So no bears.” Sansa relaxed slightly.

“No, there are bears,” Gendry corrected her quickly, “but they’re black bears!”

“What?” Sansa looked at him in horror. “Does that make me feel better?”

“Black bears are harmless, mostly.” Sandor was grabbing a weird barrel thing that Arya had shoved all their food in. “They’re more scared of you than you are of them. Just shoo them away.”

“They’re this close to the city?” Sansa looked between the three faces, hoping that someone would tell her that it was all a funny prank. Sandor and Gendry were looping some rope around a tree to haul the barrel up, so she resigned herself to the fact that it was real.

“Yes, and they’ll happily get into your garbage if you give them the chance, so no midnight snacks,” Arya instructed and Sansa sat down, wrapping her arms around Lady for support.

“I love Sandor, I love Sandor, I love Sandor,” she whispered to herself.

“Okay, I think that about does it,” Arya declared, maybe half an hour later, looking around critically at their campsite. Sansa was inside her and Sandor’s tent, unrolling a sleeping mat and sleeping bag, silently lamenting that even with the mat she could feel any acorn or twig that Sandor hadn’t managed to brush away.

“Hiking time?” Gendry suggested and Sansa poked her head out of the tent eagerly. Hiking was one such adventure that both she and Arya could agree on, albeit for different reasons. Sansa appreciated how the views offered up excellent photos and the great cardio workout, while Arya appreciated being in nature. Nonetheless, this was the part of the trip she was actually looking forward to.

“I’ll get my boots on.” she scrambled for her bag. It took them a bit to all get ready, but finally the pack of them set off for the trail, the dogs eagerly running between them. Sansa couldn’t tell who was more thrilled for the hike; Nymeria or Arya.

“This is what makes it all worth it.” Sandor took a deep breath of the fresh air. Sansa nodded in agreement, trying to get a good angle through her phone’s camera lens of how the sunlight was filtering down on the dampened trees.

“Can’t wait to not live the city anymore,” Arya stated, helping Nymeria up over a boulder.

“Where are you going to go?” Sandor asked her and Gendry. Arya had moved into her boyfriend’s apartment at the same time as Sansa had moved into Sandor’s. It had been strange to live without her sister after over two decades of constantly being together, but Sansa was also glad for the distance. Arya and Gendry were rowdy.

“Not sure yet,” Arya mused and then spent the next twenty minutes of the hike outlining her stipulations for the ideal place to live that included at least ten trees in both front and back yard, access to the trail systems, an attached and heated garage, and an open floor plan.

“Good fucking luck,” Sandor snorted and Sansa bit back a smile.

“That’s what I say,” Gendry informed them with a grin.

The hike wasn’t terribly long, but Sansa still managed to work up a sweat. It was a decently nice day by Washington’s standards and she hoped that she’d put on enough sunscreen in case the sun broke through. She was so busy worrying about tan lines she hardly noticed that Gendry and Arya had wandered away.

“Well, look at that.” Sandor whistled when they broke through the trees and the vista spread before them. Sansa paused and actually took it in.

“Wow,” she said honestly. She forgot, living in the city, how beautiful it was outside it. Bugs and all. “It’s amazing.”

“Yeah, it is.” Sandor reached over and caught her hand, tugging her closer. Sansa rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment. She let her worries about critters and bears slip away, enjoying being with him for a moment in the peaceful space. “Sansa, I, uh, wanted to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” she glanced up at him, her stomach giving a little lurch. Was something wrong? Did he have cancer? Was he mad at her? Was there some disaster coming that she hadn’t known about?

“Do you remember how we met?” he asked her and she relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah. The party,” she recalled. “I brought you wine.”

“And I fell in love with you.” he shook his head, smiling. “I didn’t think it was going to happen for me, you know. I heard about all that soulmate shit and I thought it was bullshit. I didn’t need it. I was my own person, I was complete, whatever. But then you came along and I got it. You’re not the other half of me. I didn’t need you to fix me or complete me or some shit. And you sure as hell don’t need me to complete you! You’re perfect as you are.

“But you made me better. And you make shit fun. You make the world brighter, and you make me laugh louder, and you make everything so much sweeter just by being here. By being you. And I get to stand beside you and there’s not a day that goes by where I don’t look at you and think to myself that I’m the luckiest damn guy in the city of Seattle and the whole world. Lucky to have Tormund as a friend, and lucky that his girlfriend had a roommate that I fell in love with from the moment I met her.

“And I guess what I’m trying to say here, Sansa Stark, is that you are the greatest girl I’ve ever met. It’s an honor and privilege to love you. And I want to keep loving you for a very long time. So-“ he dropped to one knee, the hand not holding her own producing a small, black box. “Sansa Stark, please marry me?”

Sansa Stark has learned to speak at a younger age than all her siblings, both those older and younger than she. Her father liked to remark that she’d started talking in complete sentences and never stopped. She always had a comment or remark or question. She was always chattering away, to herself or Lady or Sandor or whoever could be bothered to listen for more than a few moments.

But for the first time in her life, words didn’t seem enough. All she could do was nod mutely, her voice missing.

“Is that a yes?” Sandor asked tentatively and it all came rushing back.

“Oh my god, yes!” Sansa threw herself at him and Sandor caught her with a grunt.

“Easy, easy. If I throw this ring off a side of a mountain, I’m going after it.”

“Oh my god!” Sansa untangled herself from him. “Holy shit, I forgot!”

“Did you?” he grinned at her, offering her the box again. Sansa looked down, heart in her throat. She hoped she liked it.

She couldn’t help but gasp. It was perfectly her; a pear cut solitary diamond on a thin gold band. She knew, even without him telling her, that he’d had Arya help him pick it out. She was the only one who ever got Sansa jewelry she liked, and this one was absolutely fitting.

“It’s amazing,” she told him and then promptly made a face. “No, that doesn’t do it justice. It’s beyond amazing. What’s beyond amazing?”

“You.” Sandor stood up, still grinning wildly. It was a bit odd to see from him, given that his face was usually impassive. “Do you want to put it on?”

“Oh my gosh, yes!” Sansa held out her hand, laughing when she saw that it was trembling. Sandor slid the ring on and then kissed her hand. Sansa stared blankly at her hand for a moment, trying to understand that she really was engaged to him. Then she squeaked and threw her arms around him, giving him a long kiss. She felt him spin her around and then they broke apart, both grinning at each other.

“It’s forever, you know,” he told her seriously and Sansa grinned, squeezing him tight.

“I know!”

“Congrats!” Arya burst from between the trees, running for them at full speed, waving her camera. Gendry followed, slightly slower, trying to restrain Lady and Nymeria from launching themselves at the couple.

“Wait—” something clicked in Sansa’s brain. “Did you—”

“Get pictures?” Arya gave the camera another, somewhat aggressive, shake. “You bet your ass I did!”

“You remembered!” Sansa beamed at Sandor; she’d mentioned ages ago that she wanted pictures from the moment of their engagement.

“Yeah, well, what my little bird wants, she gets.” Sandor kissed the top of her head, still unable to stop smiling.

“Okay, lemme see,” Sansa demanded and Arya handed over the camera.

She was so giddy, she nearly floated down the mountain. Every so often she’d glance down and catch her ring sparkling in the light and then she’d shriek with joy and kiss Sandor all over again. She was so happy that she completely forgot any reason why she might be sad - until they arrived back at the campsite and she remembered what this trip was again. A tent on the hard ground, beans over a fire, and the ever present threat of bears, apparently.

“Alright, let’s have a snack. Take the barrel down, would you?” Arya directed Gendry and Sansa glanced down at her ring. It was so pretty. She wanted to call Brienne, and Margaery, and her mother, and shout it from the entire world. She was just allowing herself a moment of woe when Sandor emerged from the tent holding their bag with a grin on his face.

“You guys going then?” Gendry was lowering the food barrel back to the ground.

“Yeah,” Sandor said causally, getting the keys for the Jeep from Arya.

“What? Where?” Sansa looked wildly between the three of them.

“You’re not actually camping here,” Arya explained.

“I know you hate it,” Sandor added and Sansa blinked.

“What?”

“We’re camping here tonight,” Gendry told her patiently, “but you’re not.”

“Then why’d we come?”

“I wanted to propose to you with that view.” Sandor gave her a soft smile that made her toes curl in her boots. “But I wasn’t actually going to make you camp. I have a surprise for you.”

“Then why….” still bewildered, Sansa gestured to their tent.

“Oh, that.” Arya was digging around in the barrel, coming up with trail mix she began to devour by the handful. “Hot Pie is coming with his new boyfriend, but they don’t get off work till tonight. We just wanted an extra set of hands honestly.”

“And Lady?” Sansa patted her husky’s head.

“She can stay with us like she always does.” Arya rolled her eyes. “Really, Sansa. We’ve thought of everything. And I know you two are going to have loud weird sex now, so go do it somewhere I can’t hear you.”

“Thank you!” Sansa suddenly pulled her sister into a hug and for once Arya didn’t resist her. She didn’t hug back, but she didn’t shove Sansa off her so it was an improvement.

“Yeah, go,” she mumbled and Gendry smiled and waved.

Sansa had no idea where Sandor might be taking her, so she just smiled and chatted the whole way. She had a million wedding thoughts already spinning through her head and she told Sandor all of them, if only to see him smile and shake his head at her. She was musing on floral arrangements (she loved peonies, but perhaps they were slightly overdone?) when they arrived at Sandor’s surprise.

“Better than a tent?” he teased and Sansa pressed her nose to the glass, awestruck.

“So much better,” she whispered. She’d always wanted to stay in one of the treehouses at Treehouse Point, a fact she probably had told Sandor and he’d retained. She beamed at him as he pulled up to one, the entrance strung with lights. He came around the side of the car and opened her door, then grabbed their bags from the backseat.

The treehouses were like something out of a fairytale, halfway up the tree and lit with a warm yellow light. Sansa had seen all the instagram posts and had been dying to see inside them and have a stay at one. In the middle of the forest, they were peaceful. And so, so much better than a tent in the middle of nowhere with her sister and Gendry a few feet away.

Sansa couldn’t help but nearly run up the walkway, giddy. She waited at the door for Sandor, then swung it open. Inside was small, homey, with a woodsy theme and candles everywhere. Red petals were arranged in a heart on the bed and a two glasses were set to either side of a champagne bottle. Sansa turned to Sandor, tears forming again in her eyes.

“Glad it lives up to your expectations,” he said casually and Sansa grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him towards the bed.

Usually Sandor took so much time to focus on her when they had sex, but Sansa wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible this time. She went down on him, her hands splayed across the hard planes of his stomach. She went slow, watching his face relaxed into bliss through her eyelashes. She would get a glimpse of her ring every so often and her heart would leap. She would get to marry Sandor. His wife. His partner. His lover. Forever.

He always looked so much softer when they were having sex. His face lost the scowl, his eyes lost the dimly masked rage he sometimes carried, and his shoulders lost the tension. He looked at her with such love and devotion that it absolutely stopped her heart for a few beats.

Her true intention was to pleasure Sandor, to keep the focus on him, but he had a singular devotion to her when they had sex. She gave it her best shot, but she still ended up against the wall, Sandor’s fingers tangled in her hair and his cock thrusting deep into her. She gasped, biting his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. She wasn’t sure how well the walls would muffle her yelling, but she didn’t want to take the chance of anyone interrupting this moment.

Afterwards Sandor tossed her like a sack of potatoes onto the bed, Sansa shrieking with laughter. Every part of her body was limp with pleasure and she sighed and stretched. Sandor went to get them the champagne while Sansa pulled the blankets down so that she could crawl under them and close her eyes. Sandor cleared his throat and she smiled without opening her eyes.

“Yes?”

“Would you like any?” she felt a champagne glass tap her fingers.

“Sure.” she gripped the glass and brought it to her mouth, downing it in one drink. “Now drink yours and get in here, husband.”

“Not husband yet,” Sandor corrected her with a grin. He crawled in after a moment, curling her to him. They fit together in a familiar way, but it never stopped giving Sansa happiness to feel him protectively press against her shoulders.

“I’m going to be your wife,” Sansa reminded him with a sleepy smile.

“Speaking of, don’t you want to start planning that?” he asked her and Sansa turned, burying her face in his chest with a squeak of happiness.

“No,” she told him truthfully, “I want to enjoy this moment with you. And not have anything ruin it. We can get married later. Right now, we’re not leaving this treehouse for oh, give or take a week.”

“No need to rush. Lots of things to do in a week,” Sandor suggested, hands tracing up and down her thighs slowly. She kissed his jaw and nodded, head, heart, and body happier than she’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> ONE DAY I WILL STAY IN THE TREE HOUSES IN SEATTLE until then i live out my desires through these two. short and sweet? reviews? love?


End file.
